


Fran Bow AU

by insufferableThespian



Category: FandomHigh, Fran Bow - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferableThespian/pseuds/insufferableThespian
Summary: Ahh, a friend and I have been using the Fran Bow universe to make a story plot! Don't put too much thought into this.





	1. Dear Mother

To Mother,

I write to you.  
From the hell in which you sent me.

That man,  
With a coat so long it phased through the ground and back.  
His hat,  
Brimmed with fur lace you thought he was your God.

Nothing.  
Nothing is right or write in these crystal white walls  
We suffer.  
For not only our brains but our minds are in danger.

The pick to the ice  
The spear to the fish  
The needle to our minds  
As the sounds of lobotomy fill our ears.

If something is wrong it must be stopped.  
No maner of illness can combat the one-all treatment  
The pills of solitude. 

When we cry we are silenced  
Sheets tied around our wrists  
But they bleed all the same.

No tightness of fabric will end the screaming in our brains  
We cry.  
Out for goats and gods and yet who comes to our aid.

The stitches fall out and dissolve.  
Veins run dry and what do they do?  
Fill them back up with more red silicon  
Tell us its what we need.

When the scissors are found they are just moved again.  
No doors are ever left locked.  
If you bash your head enough times into the wall  
Maybe then you’ll feel the warm embrace you want.

Lest we forget we are children.  
Lest we forget to love.  
Lest we forget to take our medicine.  
Lest we forget to fall.


	2. Scarlet Cogitation

It's heavy.  
Like air pressure.  
An airplane taking off.  
   
It forces you down.  
Pressing your body to your sheets.  
You try to lift your arms.  
The right ribbon holds you in place.  
   
It burns.  
It digs into your skin and burns.  
Lines left dashed across ran skin.  
The fabric is apathetic.  
Bandages have long fallen off and left the skin bare.  
   
The more you try to move it stings.  
You cry out for help.  
Loosen, you scream.  
You beg for your arms to be released.  
You want to kiss them better.  
Someone else to kiss them better.  
Him to kiss them better.  
   
They don't understand.  
They never do.  
You want freedom.  
You get numbness.  
   
It hurts at first.  
It pricks and stings.  
It slowly creeps into your veins.  
Then it all goes numb.  
   
You stare at the ceiling,  
Counting bugs.  
One, two,  
As they crawl along the tile.  
   
They said they aren't there.  
You know you see them.  
They dig into your skin,  
It's why you scratch so much.  
   
Dirty  
You think.  
It must be why they like you so much.  
The bugs pick you over everyone else.  
   
They open your skin and let the liquid out.  
Let the germs get in.  
They make you sick.  
And dirty.  
   
You can never wash them off.  
Hot water burns only you.  
Burning feels better  
Than the pills down your throat.


End file.
